


Crowley's Family Business

by PrincessPsych



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPsych/pseuds/PrincessPsych
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra and Mary, the next generation of Winchesters, must go on a hunting extravaganza to track down their dad's when the cousins return home from school one day to find them missing. Established Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
Sam, Dean, and Cas stood quietly in the graveyard. The sky was dark, threatening to open up at any second and pour rain on them, but they weren’t anywhere near ready to leave. The first time they stood at this spot was a year ago, and it wasn’t any easier to stand there now. Sandra had become like a sister to Dean and Cas, and they were both tired of losing the people they loved. Baby Sandy squirmed and cooed in her father’s arms. Only a little over a year old she didn’t know why her dad started to silently cry. She reached her arms up and started to pad at his face. Sam smiled at her and held her close.

“I’m proud of you Sammy,” Dean said, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “For being strong, staying out. For not hunting down whoever did this.”

Sam nodded and took a moment to speak. “I told myself that I wasn’t going to be like Dad.”

Dean grinned and patted Sam’s shoulder, squeezing it a bit. “Hey, you’re not man. And you never will be.”

“You know,” Sam finally tore his eyes away from the gravestone, “the house across the street just went up for sale. Just in case you two were thinking about it.”

Dean looked back at Cas who was staying out of the conversation. Cas turned his head and the two locked eyes. “I don’t think we could get out even if we wanted to,” Dean told Sam. 

“It’s always an option.” Dean nodded and the three turned their attention back to the gravestone. They all knew that next year wouldn’t be any easier.

*Three days later*

Dean was startled awake by the ringing of his phone. Having Castiel lying awake in bed next to him didn’t help him sleep any better like he thought it would, but he still insisted that Castiel lay there with him. Dean reached over and grabbed at his phone. Castiel turned on his side to listen in.

“Hello?” Dean answered but it was an automated message that reached his ears instead of a human voice. 

“If you’re getting this, I’m dead. I don’t know how or why, but I am. I have very little in this world except for my daughter. All I ask is that whoever finds her takes care of her, finds her a good place to live. She should be at our apartment in Lebanon, Kansas if she wasn’t with me when I died. If I died out on a hunt, which is the most likely cause of my demise, she will be under the watch of my neighbor’s teen-aged daughter. Please find her a good home.”

The line went dead and Dean turned to face Cas. 

“We have to go check on the child,” Cas said. “We are the closest.”

“You’re right,” Dean rolled out of the bed and Cas stood up. “But I say it’s probably just best to leave her with the neighbors.”

“We should still make sure they’re capable of taking care of a child.”

*At the apartment*

Dean drew his gun as soon as he saw that the door was cracked open. He listened at the door for a moment and burst in when he heard the soft cooing of a young infant. The cooing escalated to a soft cry at the loud noise. A small play pen had been set up in the living room and a two year old toddler sat in it. Across the room Phillip the hunter lay dead on the floor.

Dean went over to investigate the body and the toddler stood up and reached out for Cas who walked over to her. Dean knelt down and pulled a hex bag out of the hunter’s hand. He had found it but was unable to destroy it before he died. Dean sighed heavily.

“What is her name?” Cas asked as he picked the child up into his arms.

“He didn’t say,” Dean replied.

“We should call her Mary,” Cas suggested.

“We should let her own family name her don’t you think?” Dean stood up and turned around to find Cas staring wide-eyed at the child who had her hand on his nose. 

“Nose,” She declared. “Nose, Papa, nose!”

Dean cursed under his breath as Cas turned his puppy-dog eyes to him. “She thinks I’m her father.”

“It’s probably all she knows how to say.” Dean walked over hoping to be able to intervene before Cas became too attached.

The child twisted in Cas’ arms and looked at Dean, holding eye contact with him. “Poopy,” She announced. Cas laughed lightly at her.

Dean reached for the child, “Alright, give her to me. We’ll take her to the neighbors.”

The child immediately began to cry as Dean tried to pull her away. Cas pulled back, taking her out of Dean’s reach. “She has chosen me as her protector,” he explained. “We can’t abandon her.”

“Cas, this is a child we’re talking about. Ok? A human child. They require too much effort and work. It’s not like a cat or a dog, you can’t just leave them around.”

“I know that,” Cas brought the girl back between them. “Phillip asked for us to find her a good, safe home. Where safer with us?”

“An angle and a hunter, that’ll be an interesting childhood,” Dean scoffed. “We aren’t keeping the kid Cas.”

“She needs me Dean. I can tell. I won’t leave her.”

“Cas!” The girl piped up. Dean sighed and shook his head as Cas smiled at the girl.

*Three Days Later*

Sam woke up to the sound of clinking in the kitchen. He rushed down-stairs, fearing the worst, but was relieved to find that Dean was at his stove, cooking what smelled like eggs. 

“Mornin’ Sammy,” Dean called over his shoulder. “Breakfast?”

“Uh…yeah.” Sam scanned the room and found Sandy sitting in her little high-chair. At the table Cas was sitting down with another young girl seated on his lap. “Who is that?”

“This is Mary,” Cas introduced. “She’s our daughter.”

Sam turned his confusion to Dean who was giving him a look that said ‘It wasn’t my fault’. “What?” Sam asked. “When? How? Why?”

“It’s a long story,” Dean said.

“Her father was killed,” Cas explained. “We’re her guardians now.”

“Yeah. We were thinking about moving in across the street, but thought that she should stay here until then, I mean the bunker isn’t exactly child-proof.”

Sam looked from Cas to Dean and then down to Mary. He couldn’t say anything except, “Yeah, sure.”


	2. The dissapearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Sandra return home from school one day to be visited by Crowley, king of hell, who informs them that he has their parents and they must hunt down a variety of supernatural beings if they want to save them.

Chapter One : The Disappearance

“Why do we have to go to your house?” Mary complained as she followed Sandy across the street. “You guys have the worst food!”

“It’s not bad, Mary,” Sandy replied as she unlocked the door. “It’s healthy.”

“It’s rabbit food. I’m a human being, I need human food!”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

The two cousins dropped off their school bags and shoes at the entrance and entered the kitchen. Mary went to the pantry, digging around hoping to find something worthwhile, while Sandy grabbed some yogurt from the fridge. Sandy went to sit at the table but Mary stopped short, staring at a phone sitting on the counter.

“Hey Sandy, is this your dad’s?” Mary asked, holding it up and showing it.

“No. I don’t think so.” Mary stood up and walked over. “And it certainly isn’t mine.”

The two stared at it and both of them rose their eyebrows when it started to ring.

“You should answer it,” Sandy suggested.

“Why me? It’s your house.” Mary replied.

“Yeah but you’re older.”

“You’re such a baby.”

“If I’m the baby why aren’t you answering it?”

“Fine.” 

Mary flipped the phone open but didn’t put it up to her ear. A voice spoke anyway. “Hello girls.”

The two screamed in shock and turned around. Mary immediately placed herself between the stranger who was standing in the kitchen and Mary. The man smirked at them. “The name’s Crowley,” he introduced.

“King of hell,” Mary added with a nod.

Crowley’s mouth was half open, ready to speak, and he narrowed his eyes at her. “That’s my line.”

“What are you doing here?” Mary asked. “What do you want?”

“You,” Crowley told her. “And you’re cousin.”

Mary immediately turned her stance from a defensive one to an offensive one. “We’re not for sale.”

“You will be for what I have.” Crowley smiled at them and stepped forward. Mary tensed her body, ready to pounce. “Here.” Crowley pulled out a journal from inside his coat. “This is a list of every type of monster your parents have fought. For every one that you kill, you’ll get a hint about the location of your parent’s whereabouts.”

“You have my dad?” Sandy peeped up from the back.

“Indeed I do. They’re fine, for now. But I wouldn’t take too long with this.” 

Mary took the journal and Crowley gave them one last grin before he took his leave. 

The girls turned to face each other. Mary opened the book and started to flip through the pages. She glanced up and looked around the room, as if afraid that they would all suddenly appear right before them.

“Mary?” Sandy asked timidly. “What’s going on?”

“C’mon. We need to get to my house.” Mary grabbed Sandy’s arm and started to pull her away before she could say anything. They crossed the street hurriedly and Mary pulled   
Sandy into the basement of her house.

“Mary?” Sandy asked again. “What is happening?”

“We’re taking over the family business,” Mary explained. She pulled down a giant tarp lining the wall and Sandy’s eyes went wide when she saw all the weapons that were   
hanging there.

“Why do you have an armory in your basement?” Sandy took a step back towards the door, unable to decide if she should run or not.

“Look, I need you to stay calm for like, half a second ok? I’ll explain everything on the way.” Mary grabbed a bag from the floor and started to fill it up with a variety of weapons   
and ammunition.

“The way to where?” Sandy asked.

“The bunker. We have a lot of stuff here but not everything that we’ll need for hunting.”

“You mean like, hunting deer and stuff? Right? Please tell me you mean like hunting deer and stuff.”

“No.” Mary zipped up the bag and threw it over her shoulder. “Not deer.” She started to walk up the stairs to the door leading outside.

“I’m guessing you don’t mean stuff either.” Sandy followed her cautiously.

Sandy met up with Mary in the garage. Mary had just finished tossing the bag of stuff into the back of the Impala.

“We’re going to take Uncle Dean’s Impala?” Sandy asked. “Do you have a death wish?”

“This is the car they always take when they go out hunting, only seems right.” Mary climbed into the driver’s seat. Sandy got into the passenger side.

“Ok, now can you please explain to me what the hell is going on?” Sandy asked as Mary pulled onto the street.

“Our dads are hunters,” Mary started. 

“I gathered that yeah. But hunters of what?”

Mary turned her eyes away from the road for a second to look at Sandy. 

“What?” Sandy asked. “Why are you giving me that look?”

“You dad never wanted you to know about this life,” Mary answered.

“What do you mean? Why not?”

“Because it’s how your mom really died.”

Sandy didn’t say anything. She turned her eyes to the front of the car and tried to register what Mary was saying. “I don’t understand. What are you talking about?”

“My dads and your mom and dad were all hunters, mine still are. Your mom was out hunting and she was killed by a werewolf. You were only a baby. That’s when Uncle Sam got out of the business. And that’s why you don’t know anything about it.”

“Are you trying to honestly tell me that a werewolf killed my mom?”

“I am. I know it sounds crazy, believe me I thought dad was insane when he first told me. But it’s true. Our family hunts the supernatural. We’ve got generations of it in our blood.”

“You do know that you sound like a crazy person right? Like, someone overhearing this would lock you up.”

Mary stopped the car and turned to look at Sandy. “I’m not lying to you Sandy. And I’m not crazy. There are things out there that can and will kill you. And it’s our job to stop them.”

Sandy took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Mary started to drive again but it wasn’t long before Sandy had another question.

“So, like, things like demons?” She asked.

“Angles too,” Mary said.

“Angles are evil?” Sandy asked.

Mary nodded. “Not all of them are as nice as Papa.”

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa wait!” Sandy sat up and twisted her body to face her cousin. “Uncle Cas is an angle?” Mary nodded slowly. “What the fuck?”

“You’re telling me. Imagine having him as a dad. You could never lock yourself in your room because *poof* there he’d be.” Mary and Sandy shared a laugh. 

“Hey, what about Uncle Kevin? Is he a hunter too?” Sandy asked.

“Actually,” Mary looked over at Sandy with a grin. “He’s a prophet of the lord.”

Sandy breathed a laugh and fell back into her seat. “Sure. Why not?” The two laughed again. “This just couldn’t get any weirder.”

“Wait until the hunting begins,” Mary told her.

“Have you ever been on one?” Sandy asked. “Do Uncle Dean and Cas take you out?”

“Dad took me out once, when I was twelve. It wasn’t bad at all, just a simple haunting. But Papa was so angry that he didn’t talk to him for a whole week. He still thinks I’m too young to be hunting. Even now. I mean I’m graduating in a few months. If I’m going into the business I need some kind of practical training.”

“Well, I guess you’ll get it now.” Sandy looked out the window at the passing trees. “Hey. Do you think they’re ok?”

“I think so yeah. They told me stories about Crowley. He seems harmless.”

“I just don’t understand. What did he mean when he said he wanted us? What does he want?”

“I don’t know,” Mary answered. “But I intend to find out.”


End file.
